It's Here I'll Be With You
by KuroShiroYamiHikari
Summary: Setsuna wants to confess to Konoka, but doesn't know how. Can a song help her?


_It's Here, I'll Be With You_

_This is my first time writing a fic, so please be gentle. _

_Summary: Setsuna wants to confess, but doesn't know how. Can a song help her?_

_Disclaimer: I barely know how to draw a dog, so do you really think I can draw the amazing characters of Negima? Of course not! Nor do I own the song, "I'll fall with your knife." That belongs to the awesome singer that is Peter Murphy.

* * *

_

_It's Here, I'll Be With You_

Sakurazaki Setsuna had a problem on her hands. Class had just ended and she was waiting for her Ojou-sama to finish talking to Asuna. Sitting at her desk, she propped up her head on her hand and sighed, clearly troubled.

'_I've been having these weird feelings lately and I don't know what they are. Every time I look at Konoka-Ojou-sama, I get this fuzzy feeling and I can't stop staring at her...C-could it b-be that I l-l-love her?! '_ Deep in her thoughts, Setsuna didn't hear her princess calling her name.

"Secchan."

No response.

"Secchan… Secchan?" Konoe Konoka peered down at Setsuna. Her knight was obviously bothered by something. When Konoka didn't get any response when she waved her hand in front of Setsuna's face, she grinned and put her face in front of Setsuna's, knowing what kind of reaction she would get.

Konoka was not disappointed. When Setsuna finally saw who was mere inches from her face, she jumped up so fast the chair she was sitting on screeched loudly. Thankfully, Asuna had already left.

"O-O-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna bowed low, hoping to get rid of her bright blush that covered her face.

"Forgive me. I was not paying attention to my surroundings."

Giggling softly, Konoka pulled her friend from the bow and pouted adorably.

"Mou, Secchan, stop calling me that already. It makes me feel like you're degrading yourself."

"But I am not worthy enough to call you by your name." said the samurai.

Konoka gasped and said, "Secchan, you know that's not true! You and I are on equal ground. Neither of us stand taller than the other."

"Demo, Ojo-" She was abruptly cut off.

"Now we are not going to leave here until you call me by my name."

Seeing the taller girl with that stubborn expression on her face, Setsuna knew that the healer would stand by her word.

"Very well. If it is what you wish… Kono-chan." This last part was whispered so softly, Konoka almost didn't hear her.

Smiling widely, Konoka threw her arms around the startled girl. "Yay, you said my name!"

Setsuna had instinctively stiffened when she felt Konoka in her arms, but after a moment, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around her and pulled Konoka closer. She smiled down softly and thought for perhaps the eleventh time that day, _'Kono-chan is really pretty when she smiles.'_

After a few moments, Konoka stepped back and instantly, Setsuna felt a great loss of warmth.

"Let's go, Secchan!" Laughing merrily, the young girl ran towards the door. However, she failed to see the cord and tripped over it. She closed her eyes and waited for the fall. Instead she found herself in warm arms. She opened her eyes to see her saviour.

"S-Secchan?" Setsuna had watched as Konoka fell and, with an almost inhuman speed, she leapt over the desks and caught her princess around the waist before she hit the ground.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Setsuna looked at Konoka. "Are you alright, Kono-chan?" Seeing her nod, Setsuna made to put the girl back on her feet. Therefore, she was surprised when Konoka resisted and put her arms around her protector's neck.

"K-Kono-chan?" Setsuna managed to stammer out. She could already feel her cheeks flushing. "Secchan, I'm tired. Can you carry me back to the room?" The younger girl gave her the trademark puppy dog face which was ended with a yawn.

"Sure." _'Anything for you.'_ And with that, Setsuna picked Konoka bridal style, whose grip around the older girl's neck tightened. As she walked down the halls, she ignored the catcalls and whistles that followed her. The only sign that she even heard them was the rising heat in her cheeks.

When Setsuna reached the dorms, she found that the girl in her arms was fast asleep. Letting a gentle smile settle on her face, she grabbed the spare key Konoka had given her and, with only a little bit of difficulty, she opened the door. Seeing the room empty, the warrior guessed that Asuna and Negi were out somewhere. Setsuna pulled back the covers and took off the mage's shoes. Just as she was setting Konoka into the bed and walking out, an arm shot out and pulled her back onto the bed.

"O-Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried out automatically. Hearing no response to her words, she looked over and saw that Konoka was actually still asleep. Trying to get back up, she jumped slightly when the Konoe heir slid an arm across her stomach, pulling her in close. She put her head on Setsuna's shoulder so that her heated breath hit the other girl's neck. Setsuna grew still, but was unable to stop the slight chills that run down her spine.

"Secchan… so warm." With that, Konoka nuzzled Setsuna's neck, leaving no room for sensible thoughts in the swordsman's head. When her head cleared, Setsuna realized that, in no time soon, would Konoka let go of her. Kicking off her shoes, she began to think this wasn't all that bad. She curled her arms around Konoka's back and breathed in deeply, inhaling the healer's sweet fragrance. Her heart beating in time with the heart of the one she loved, Setsuna allowed her eyes to drift shut and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" A snickering voice brought Setsuna out of her sleep. Her eyes flickered open and they immediately widened at what she saw. Standing in front of her, with a smirk on her face, stood Asuna and Negi.

"A-Asuna-san, Negi-sensei. W-what are you d-doing here?" Setsuna stuttered.

"We kind of live here. Anyways, we didn't expect to come back and see the two of you getting cozy in bed together." Asuna said, grinning mischievously.

Setsuna's fight to control her blush was lost with that single statement. Her face became so bright, it seemed to rival the bedroom light. She was about to retort and defend her princess's honour when a sleepy voice said, "Hey, leave Secchan alone." Konoka leaned forward and placed her head on Setsuna's shoulder, who had suddenly become stiff as a board.

"Setsuna-san, are you alright?" asked Negi, who noticed she had become rigid.

"Secchan?" Seeing the looks everyone was giving her, Setsuna tried desperately tried to stop her blush from spreading, but it increased none the less.

"Aww, Secchan's just embarrassed." The healer grinned slyly and pressed her lips against her protector's cheek. The reaction was instantaneous.

"K-K-Kono-chan?!"

Laughing, Asuna pushed Negi towards the door and said, "We'll give you two love birds some privacy."

When they left the room, Setsuna sighed and she almost forgot the other girl's presence behind her.

"Ne, Secchan, what are you going to do this weekend?"

Flushing a deep red, Setsuna cleared her throat and said quietly, "A-ah, actually, I was kinda hoping to spend it with you." When she didn't get a response, she peered shyly at the other girl and was stunned to see tears in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, Secchan, that's so sweet!" The mage leapt forward and caught the swordsman in a tight hug that made Setsuna fall back onto the bed with Konoka on top of her.

Alarmed, Setsuna said, "Kono-chan, what's wrong?"

"S-Secchan. That just made me think of all the time I've missed without you. Don't leave me again. Please. I don't know what I'd do without you." She sobbed into the older girl's shoulder, the tears sending a shot of pain through Setsuna's heart. The knight embraced her princess, giving as much comfort as she could. Stroking Konoka's hair softly, she whispered sweet words of comfort to the girl. After a while, the sobs wracking her body disappeared and she stopped crying all together.

"Kono-chan, are you alright?" asked the concerned friend.

"Yes, Secchan. Thank you. Sorry for troubling you." Came her answer.

"It's no problem. I'd do anything for you." Setsuna said this quietly, hoping Konoka didn't hear her. By the look on her face, Setsuna had failed in doing so.

"Thank you, Secchan. Don't leave…" Her sentence faded off and she, once again, fell asleep.

Feeling her heart tear at those words, Setsuna vowed to never let Konoka go again. An idea formed in her mind, and Setsuna knew what to give Konoka to make up for lost time between the two. Tucking the mage in, Setsuna felt her face heat up when she heard her name fall from the other girl's lips.

"G'night, Kono-chan." Setsuna hesitantly kissed Konoka's forehead with a feather soft touch and left the room with a backwards glance as she reached the door.

* * *

"Secchan!" Hearing her name being called, Setsuna turned and found herself face to face with Konoka. It was the weekend and Setsuna had something planned for Konoka. Konoka was currently at Setsuna's room and, at Konoka's persistence, the younger girl was making dinner for the two. Setsuna's roommate had enough sense of mind to suspect what was going on and left the room earlier with a grin.

"Y-yes, Kono-chan?"

"Dinner's ready." Konoka giggled and pointed to the table where their meal.

"Mmm, Kono-chan, that was delicious as always. Thank you very much." Setsuna said after the meal was finished and bowed in respect.

"Hehe, no need to be so polite, Secchan."

As Setsuna was helping Konoka with the dishes, she whispered, "Hey, Kono-chan, meet me outside in five minutes."

Approximately six minutes later, Konoka stepped outside and was met with a chilled breeze that sent her shivering. Feeling something warm drop onto her shoulders, she looked inquiringly at the coat that now covered her. She glanced to the right and saw that a blushing Setsuna was trying not to meet her eyes.

"Secchan, look, it's snowing!" And indeed it was. The snowflakes drifted slowly to the ground, which was already covered in a thin sheet of snow. Konoka ran into the middle of the clearing and twirled around. Setsuna only had eyes for the young woman spinning, the snow creating a perfect background for the majestic girl.

"Beautiful." That's all that Setsuna could say, even though it was not supposed to be said out loud nor was it supposed to reach the ears of her princess. The girl stopped spinning around and blushed an uncharacteristic shade of red. Realizing her statement had been heard, the swordsman turned a bright red that reached her ears and clapped a hand over her mouth. A few minutes passed and she recovered and was about to say something when a familiar tune passed through her ears.

_To the crowd_

_To the world_

_You were so dry_

_And with the token bird I made_

Setsuna unconsciously started singing along with the words and Konoka was amazed at how angelic and peaceful her voice was.

_Sent it to fly_

_Right to your side_

_With a broken wing you sail_

_Oh like winter in July _

_A barren river wide_

_I'll pray for the flood to wash on you_

_It's here, I'll be with you _

Setsuna's eyes glazed over slightly and she walked towards Konoka and held her close to her. The mage squeaked at the close contact she was so unused to getting from Setsuna and stared up to see a look of determination on the older girl's face. After a moment, a pair of brilliant white wings sprouted from her back. Konoka gasped and once again the thought, _'Secchan looks like an angel,' _ran through her mind.

_Well, if the birds can reach the sky_

_To this land, I'll be with you_

Setsuna spread out her wings to their full length and suddenly the two were in the air. Konoka shrieked and held Setsuna around her neck and clenched her eyes closed. Setsuna pulled the taller girl tighter to her.

_Till the sun bursts from your side_

_With my hands, I'll reach to you_

_When you think your chance is passing by_

Many times, Setsuna thought she had blown her chance to be with Konoka, but time after time again, the mage proved her wrong.

_When you blow your moon away_

_I'll bleed like the reed_

_Fall with your knife_

They had left the music long ago, but still Setsuna sang, her voice ringing clearly in the night air.

_It's here, I'll be with you_

Setsuna gripped Konoka possessively when she thought of her promise not to ever let Konoka go.

_To the crowd_

_To the world_

_You were so dry_

_And with a token bird I made_

_Sent it to fly_

_Right to your side_

Never again would she stray from her princess's side. She would fight for her, kill for her, die for her, live for her.

_With a broken wing you sail_

_Oh, like a winter in July_

_A barren river wide_

_I'll pray for the flood to wash on you_

Setsuna soared down, finding a small, empty clearing. They landed softly, barely making a sound.

_It's here, I'll stay with you_

Konoka opened her eyes and she found that Setsuna would not let her go. In fact, she had even pulled the healer closer, rubbing the side of her face against the younger girl's.

_It's here, I'll be with you_

It was now or never. This was her chance to tell her. Still, the lyrics came out of her mouth.

_I'll fall_

_I'll fall_

Setsuna stepped back from the mage and gazed into her eyes.

_I'll fall_

_I'll fall_

_I'll fall_

Konoka never realized how pretty her Secchan was until she looked at her with that same glazed look in her eyes.

_I'll fall_

_I'll fall_

_'Secchan looks absolutely beautiful right now, with the snow blowing in the air around her, wings spread wide.' _Thought Konoka. Then, what the swordsman did next took her completely, but not unpleasantly so, by surprise.

_I'll fall…_

As the last line dropped from her mouth, Setsuna leaned forward and captured Konoka's lips with her own in a sweet, innocent kiss. Together, the princess and her knight were connected as one.

After her initial shock wore off, Konoka wound her arms around Setsuna's neck, deepening the kiss, no longer innocent.

Setsuna's arms found their way to the mage's waist, their bodies melting into one another's. She grinned into the kiss when she heard Konoka gasp as she ran her fingers up and down the younger girl's back. The kiss lasted for a while until the need to breathe became too insistent to resist. Taking in deep breaths, the two stared at each other when Konoka realized Setsuna wasn't blushing, which was very odd and that she still had that glazed look in her eyes, only now more evident. It took a few moments for Setsuna to realize what she had done. Her eyes widened and the trademark blush appeared, only it was much, much brighter this time.

_'Well, speak of the devil and up he jumps.' _Konoka thought wryly. Still, she thought Setsuna looked rather cute when she blushed.

"O-O-O-Oj-j-jou- s-s-sama! G-gomenasai, I-I don't know w-what came-" The stuttering samurai was immediately cut off when Konoka pressed her lips against hers. Although shocked, she instantly brought her hands to Konoka's face and pulled her firmly against her.

What had began out as a light kiss to get Setsuna to be quiet became more passionate and feverish as they struggled to show how much they loved one another. Konoka pulled out Setsuna's hair tie and ran her fingers through the older girl's hair. In return, the swordsman began to trail kisses down Konoka's neck. The mage felt her breath hitch and warmth spread throughout her whole body.

After a few moments, they stepped away slightly, but still held each other closely. Breathless, Setsuna placed her head on Konoka's shoulder. "Kono-chan. Aishiteru." She breathed in Konoka's hair.

Startled, Konoka gasped. "W-what did you say?"

Setsuna stared into Konoka's eyes and repeated, "I love you, Kono-chan. It's taken me years to figure that out, but now I know it's true."

The healer wrapped her arms around the winged girl and said, "Secchan, I love you, too."

The world spun around the two lovers who held each other tightly and cared for nothing else. The snow drifted down softly, settling in Setsuna's unbound hair and Konoka's dark brown locks. It fell loosely on their faces and gave them a look of complete serenity.

_'This must be what they mean by feeling complete.' _thought Setsuna. She pulled back and was startled to see Konoka softly crying.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kono-chan?" whispered Setsuna, almost as if words any louder would break the girl in front of her.

Konoka gave a small smile through her tears and gazed at the sword master lovingly.

"I'm just so happy, Secchan. I've never had anyone care for me as much as you do and it makes me so happy, I could burst."

Setsuna gently wiped away the tears that slid down Konoka's delicate cheeks. She put her forehead on the mage's and looked directly into her eyes.

"Kono-chan, I will always, always, be there for you. Nothing will ever take you from me, so don't worry, ok?" Setsuna gave a wide smile and Konoka had to smile as well. She buried her head in her knight's shoulder and mumbled a quiet, "Thank you."

Setsuna's arms encircled around Konoka's waist and clutched her firmly. The healer tilted her head up and gave kissed her beautiful knight softly. She stepped back, giggling at the glazed expression in Setsuna's eyes.

"C'mon, Secchan! Let's go!" Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and tugged her out into the snow. Stumbling to catch up with her princess, Setsuna ran and felt a rush of giddiness. Letting out a small laugh, and hearing Konoka join her, Setsuna thought briefly, _' I've never been so happy before. My whole life's changed… and it's all because of Kono-chan. The song gave me courage, too. I wonder if I would have been brave enough to tell Kono-chan that I love her.'_

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Setsuna just knew she was glad the day turned out the way it did.

* * *

Back at the dorms, Asuna grinned and tossed a CD case on her bed as she went into the shower. A lyrics sheet came loose and floated gently to the floor. The words sung by Peter Murphy were written across the page.

_It's here, I'll be with you

* * *

_

_Well, thanks everyone that read this. Sorry about the cliché falling scene, just couldn't resist. This is my first fic, so please review kindly. I seriously suggest you listen to the song in this fic, it truly is a great song and I though it would fit in perfectly. Anyways, please review and gently point out any mistakes I made. Thank you all again! _


End file.
